


Warmth

by meowchela



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, are they in character? who knows!, but on god i have no clue what she actually is, rated teen because susie says shit once, sleepover, suaie is reptillian in this, this is hella messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: Susie and Noelle have a sleepover during a blizzard.





	Warmth

Noelle looked out the window at the blizzard. Snowflakes dashed across the terrain, biting into anything and everything they crossed paths with, and it filled her with an almost childish glee. Winter had always been her favorite season, and while most people found blizzards scary she took comfort in them. The tempting urge to just watch the snowflakes hastily drift past almost distracted her from her guest. She turned away from the window to face her.  
Said guest was Susie. Originally, they were just hanging out, but when the blizzard hit Noelle suggested they turn it into a sleepover, and Susie agreed a lot faster than Noelle thought she would.   
The two girls sat in the living room next to the grand ornate fireplace. Noelle stuck her hands out to warm them and Susie pulled her jacket closer to her.   
“Would you like some hot cocoa?” Noelle said suddenly, surprising Susie.   
“That’d be cool,” Susie said.   
“No, it’s hot.” Noelle winked and stood up. Susie cracked a smile at her quip, and scooted closer to the fire as Noelle left the room. When she came back, Susie had gotten up and was putting another log in the fire.  
“Don’t do that with your bare hands! Here, let me help,” Noelle set down the tray with the hot cocoa and rushed over to where Susie was about to stick her hands in the fire. She gently grabbed the log (and felt their hands brush as she did so!) and set it aside.  
Noelle slipped on the fireproof gloves and grabbed the log again, setting it down on top of the fire safely and using the poker for a few seconds before closing the gate and putting everything back.  
“Thank you for helping, though,” Noelle said. She turned around to see Susie sprawled out all over the couch, already sipping her hot cocoa. Susie nodded at her statement and Noelle joined her on the couch, sitting neatly and taking a dainty sip of her drink.  
“How are you able to drink that much at once?” Noelle said as she held her mug with both hands. “It’s practically burning.”  
“Dunno,” Susie said. She downed another gulp. “It feels nice.”  
Noelle looked around the living room. All the board games had been cleaned up already, the TV had been shut off, all of the video game consoles and controllers were in their proper place...they had done everything they could do in a living room during a hang out session. She sat in silence for a few more moments, sipping her hot cocoa, until her attention was grabbed by Susie loudly putting her mug on the coffee table.   
“Shit, sorry,” Susie said when she saw Noelle’s expression. “I, uh...didn’t mean to set it down that hard.”  
“It’s fine,” Noelle said. “I’m almost done anyway. Let’s go put our mugs back in the kitchen.”  
The two girls got up off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen. Noelle finished her cocoa on the way there, so when she got to the sink she just placed it in and held her hand out to Susie. She handed her the mug and she placed it gingerly next to the other one in the sink.  
Noelle looked up at the analog clock on the wall. “We should get to bed. It’s pretty late.”  
Susie squinted at the clock, then checked her phone. “C’mon Noe, it can’t be that la....yikes. I guess it can be.” Susie shoved her phone back in her pocket. “I, uh...didn't bring pjs.”  
“I think I might have some spares in the guest room,” Noelle said. She started walking upstairs.  
“Good,” Susie said, tagging along and cracking another grin, “Otherwise I would’ve just passed out in my underpants.”  
Noelle blushed and shook the thought out of her head. “Here we are,” she said as she stopped in front of a tall dresser in the hall. She knelt down and picked out a pair of purple and black pajama pants that had a matching top from the bottom drawer. She stood up, used her foot to close the drawer, and turned to Susie to offer her the outfit.  
“You can wear these,” She said, looking her in the eyes as she placed the neatly-folded clothes in her hands.  
Susie stared at her for a few seconds too long, then her eyes fell to the pajamas.   
“Pretty…” she mumbled. She then looked up and spoke up. “Uh...thanks. I’ll go change.”  
She started walking down the long hallway and Noelle chuckled.  
“What?” Susie snapped her head back to look at her.  
Noelle pointed behind the both of them. “The bathroom is that way.”   
“Oh.” Susie stared blankly for a second, and then she scowled. “Well how was I supposed to know?!”   
Noelle giggled again, and she swore she could see Susie smiling as she walked by.  
After a minute or so, Susie exited the bathroom, day clothes scrunched into a ball in her hand.  
“Do they feel okay?” Noelle asked.  
“Yeah,” Susie said. “More comfortable than anything I have at home, anyway.”  
Noelle simply nodded, and the two girls made their way to Noelle’s room.   
“Okay, um,” Noelle said once they were inside. “I’m gonna go change now. Stay here!”  
“As if I could go anywhere in this maze of a house, miss mayor’s daughter,” Susie said from her spot on the floor as she watched Noelle get her clothes from her drawer. Noelle closed said drawer and let out a laugh at Susie’s comment.   
“You don’t know the half of it. When I was little, I literally slept in the guest bedrooms some nights ‘cause I couldn’t find where my room was!”   
“Woah,” Susie said, “Must’ve been rough.”  
“I thought of it more like a fun surprise every night,” Noelle said, “Okay, I’m going to go change now.”  
Noelle left the room and Susie took a moment to look around. Everything was neat and orderly, with pencils next to a sharpener on her desk and extra blankets folded at the foot of her bed.  
Susie immediately took notice of the blankets and grabbed one. However, in doing so, she made a book fall out from in between the folds. Susie wrapped the blanket around herself like a cloak and picked up the book. It was pink, with a big red heart on the front and various christmas stickers placed all over. One side had a flap with a metal triangle on it and the other side had the same. Something seemed to be missing, but Susie paid it no mind.   
She had opened the book and was about to read a page when she heard the door open.  
“Okay, I’m ba-is that my diary?”  
Susie looked at Noelle, then the book, then back at Noelle.  
She slammed the book shut. “No.”  
Noelle walked over and took the book from her. “Oh my god, it totally is. Where did you find it? Did you read anything?” She looked up at Susie, panic in her eyes.  
“I took a blanket, and it fell out. And no, I didn’t get to read anything. Not that I would’ve read anything if I knew it was your diary! I was just curious..”  
Noelle then took notice of the blanket on Susie’s back. “Ah,” was all she said. She made a mental note to hide her diary better next time. She placed the diary on her desk, then threw her clothes in the hamper.   
“Perfect ten,” Susie said with a grin.  
“I threw them from less than two feet away, but thank you,” Noelle said. “Wanna give me your clothes, as well? You know, to wash them..”  
“Nah,” Susie said. She picked up her clothes (which were previously in a heap on the floor), balled them up, and threw them at the hamper. They made it in near perfectly, only clipping the side a little bit.   
Noelle clapped. “Nice one.”  
“Thanks,” Susie said, “As we all know, ball is life.”  
“Apparently so,” said Noelle, and then she walked over to her bookshelf to pick out a bedtime story.  
By the time Noelle had picked one out, Susie had already crawled into bed and had started hogging the blankets.  
Noelle stopped. “...You aren’t going to go to a guest room?”  
“What?” Susie said, face darkening just a small tint, “Uh, well, I, um…..No. I’m not.”  
“...Okay.” Noelle crawled in next to her and started to read. Susie put her head down on the pillow and pulled the blankets closer toward her.  
An hour or so passed. The sound of the blizzard raged outside in contrast to the girls resting peacefully indoors. Noelle had since put down her book and was laying on her side with her eyes closed. Susie had stopped hogging the blankets and was now holding Noelle close instead. Noelle, who was very much awake, was pretending that she wasn’t freaking out over it.   
Instead, she decided, she would focus on her book. Her mother always told her to read before bed to help her sleep, but it always had the opposite effect: she became enraptured in the story and ended up spending all night reading instead of sleeping.   
Noelle shifted onto her stomach and reached under her pillow to where her book and book light were stashed. She felt Susie tense up, and when she looked over she saw her eyes wide open, staring at her.  
She tilted her head, and Susie sputtered.  
“You ...you're awake?”   
“Well, yeah,” Noelle said, “I couldn’t sleep. I kept thinking about the plot of my book.”  
“Oh,” Susie said.  
“What about you? Oh shoot, Did I wake you while I was getting it from under my pillow? ”  
“I-I, um…” Susie looked away. “No, I ...I was awake all night too. It usually takes me a while to get to sleep.”  
Noelle’s mouth moved before her brain could. “So you cuddling me is like, a conscious thing?”  
Susie retracted her arms immediately. Was she blushing? Noelle couldn’t tell in the dark room.   
“N-no! I mean, yeah kinda, but I’ll stop if it’s weird...the last thing I need is more people who think I’m a weirdo.”  
Noelle smiled gently and placed Susie’s arms back over her. “It’s not weird. Get over here.”  
Susie stayed still for a second, tired brain still processing, but then she relaxed into the pose and let her arms rest comfortably against Noelle.  
“...You’re warm,” she said after a while.  
“Thank you…?” Noelle replied, slightly confused but grateful for the compliment.  
“That’s good,” Susie said, “I need warmth.”  
“Oh yeah,” Noelle said, “‘Cause you’re a-”  
Then it clicked in Noelle’s brain. Susie is a lizard. Lizards are cold blooded, which means they can’t produce their own body heat.  
“Oh my god!” Noelle near shouted. “No wonder you’ve been seeking out warmth all day, you’re a lizard!”  
Susie held back a snicker. “Dude, did you seriously forget? Were the scales not a big enough reminder?”  
“No, I just never considered..! I’m so used to having fur, I didn’t even realize you’d need extra warmth like that!”  
“Hey man, it’s chill ...Where are you going?” Susie watched Noelle get out of bed. She took the spare blankets from the end of her bed and put them over Susie. Satisfied, she climbed back into bed and scooted close to Susie.  
“Y-you can cuddle me. You know, if it keeps you warm and all…”  
Susie smiled, and this time it was genuine. “Well, with all these blankets, I don’t think I need any more warmth.”  
“Oh.” Noelle’s face fell.  
“Wait, that’s not what I meant-I still want to cuddle you!” Susie said frantically, and when she realized what had slipped out of her mouth she froze. “Uhh...I mean, um..”  
Noelle couldn’t believe her ears. Gears turned in her tired brain, and something else clicked.  
“Susie?” She started.  
“Yeah?”  
Noelle took in a deep breath. Was she really going to do this now? Maybe it was the lateness of the night skewing her judgement, but she took another moment before asking, just in case.  
“Do you...um.” Another pause. She felt her face heating up and Susie’s eyes drilling into her, an unreadable look in her eyes. Panic? Worry?  
Hope?  
Noelle started again. “Do you...like, like me? Like are you..in love with me, or something?”  
Susie’s face darkened a shade or two, even in the dark it was obvious.  
“...Maybe.”  
Another pause.  
“Okay, yeah. Don’t think I’m weird or nothin’.”  
Noelle smiled wider than she thought possible, joy practically oozing out of her. Susie was looking away, so she gently reached up and tilted her face so she was looking her right in the eyes.  
“Susie…..you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” Noelle scooched closer to Susie and wrapped her arms around her.  
Susie’s grip on her tightened. “Holy shit,” she heard her mumble.  
Susie spoke up, “This is, like. This is real? Am I dreaming?”  
“I’m honestly not sure either,” Noelle said, still grinning ear to ear. “I thought my crush on you was all but hopeless until now.”  
“Ditto, dude,” Susie said. She pulled Noelle closer. “...So, what was your story about?”  
“Huh?” Noelle said, and then saw the book on her pillow. She took it in her hands and opened to the page she had bookmarked. “Oh, my book...It’s a wonderful story about a human kid who falls into a world of monsters under a mountain. I’ve just got to the part where the captain of the royal guard and the royal scientist...Well, I won’t spoil you.”  
“..Mind reading some to me?” Susie said. She shifted so that she could see the words on the page.  
“Sure,” Noelle said, “Let me flip back to the beginning.” She turned the pages in chunks. Susie kissed her temple, and she beamed.  
Noelle began to read: “Long ago, two races ruled over earth: Humans and Monsters…”


End file.
